Serenity meets the Hyperion
by CahduhCahduh
Summary: FireflyxAngel Serenity breaks in a few places and they meet with another ship so they can repair. Except on the ship is three vampires and a hell god, who have been around a long, long time. Way PostAngel, Midseason Firefly
1. Chapter 1

"Is it just me, or does she get weirder everyday?" Jayne asked, looking behind him to Malcolm. They looked down on the lower deck to River, having an episode. They watched as Simon reached out, trying to calm her down as she just shrieked and tried to push him away. Jayne rolled his eyes. "Honestly, we would be so much better off if we hadn't have even bothered with the sibling felons."

"Last I recalled we were all felons." Zoë stated, walking up to the two as she crossed her arms, watching. "Besides, having a doctor on board is nice. Especially with our captain leads us into our daily death traps in which someone gets shot."

Malcolm was quiet for a moment before looking to Zoë, offended. "Hey!" He started, realizing she was mocking his methods as captain. "I take care of things just fine. And look, we are all alive and well. Besides, things don't happen daily…"

He was cut off as the radio buzzed and a loud buzzing started to sound. The red lights flashed, reflecting off everything as Wash's voice filled the air. "Uh, Sir, you might want to get up here and look at this." Wash started as Malcolm sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Impeccable timing honey." Zoë called out as Malcolm gave another pout. He started walking off as Zoë and Jayne glanced at each other, wondering what the problem with the ship was this time. They heard a shriek down below as Jayne gave a growl and walked after Malcolm, not wanting to listen to any more of River's episode.

"Wait… is that a joke?" Wash asked as Zoë just chuckled, deciding to follow the others and see what the problem was as well. "Did I miss something?" He asked, after hearing no reply. He sighed, switching off the radio as he crossed his arms, leaning back in the chair. "I always miss out on the jokes. Because I'm stuck up here, having to bring the word to the captain that we are going to die in a fiery and most likely painful death."

"Fiery and painful death? Whose dying now?" Mal started, stepping into the room as Jayne followed in behind him.

"I don't wanna."

"We aren't." Malcolm interrupted Jayne, obviously against the whole blowing up as well. He stepped up to the computers behind Wash's chair as he crossed his arms, staring off out the window for a moment, everything going quiet. "So, um, why are we going to die?"

"Well, I caught a glimpse of the show. Something broke off the right drive pod. Kaylee is down there figuring out how long we can go before, well, more things break off and as I mentioned, the fiery and painful death. We're too far from any port on any planet." Wash explained, looking back down into the computers as he began to type in a flurry, stopping after a few moments to look back at Malcolm. "We have thirty minutes… says Kaylee. Hey, Sweetie, that's enough for a quickie, right?" Wash asked, looking to Zoë who had just entered the room.

Jayne looked uncomfortably away as Malcolm looking deep in thought. "Find the nearest ship, we'll need their help. Even… even if it's an Alliance ship." He decided, as everyone winced, thinking about the number of times they had been searched by the Alliance… and it never got any better.

* * *

Wash pulled out the speaker, pressing down the button as he looked to the others for a moment before talking. "Firefly class ship Serenity, seeking assistance from any spacecraft." He sent out the order as his finger slid from the button, waiting to hear a reply.

"Phoenix class transport ship Hyperion to Serenity. You are free to connect with our ship for repair." A voice buzzed as everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Send your coordinates so we can come find you." The voice added as Wash nodded, handing the speaker to Malcolm as he began to type into the computers.

"Phoenix class? That's almost as old as Firefly. They only made a few of those because the materials it was made from were too expensive… and rare." Malcolm pointed out, thinking for a moment they saw a ship in sight in front of them. "Mighty fast there. We're ready for docking."

Malcolm handed the speaker back to Wash who put it back. He looked back to Malcolm. He started walking to the door as he gazed back to the others, staring at him, waiting for orders. "Grab your gun. Just in case they aren't as kind hearted as they sound." He said, his hand going to his holster as he traced his fingers over his own.

Jayne smiled and nodded. "Alright." He said, up for the challenge as he walked past Malcolm to go to his room and choose a gun. "I'm kind of hopin' they are pirates, wanting to raid us. Give me a chance to kill somebody." He mumbled to himself as he walked away.

* * *

"Well Sir, I best be waiting for them to show up." Zoë said, patting Wash on the shoulder before she walked out to go to the cargo bay and wait our new friends." She walked out as Malcolm followed behind her until he was stopped by Inara.

"Well, word has traveled that Serenity has broken once more. How are we surviving this time?" She asked him softly as he looked down at her, getting a little nervous as he scowled at her to avoid showing it.

"We're docking with another transport ship. No worries Inara, Serenity has never let me down, she's not about to now. We just need to fix her up a little bit." Malcolm explained as they both started going down the steel stairs and walked across the beam to watch as the doors opened. Her hands gripped the chains as she watched. Zoë stood in front of the doors as they opened, her shotgun in hand as she waited.

* * *

"Bloody hell, you offer to help a crew and their ship and they greet you with guns!" A man in a leather duster pointed out, walking onto the ship and looking to Zoë. He was a thin, pale man with short curly light brown hair.

"Just making sure you aren't someone playing us." Malcolm called out as the man looked up, staring at the captain for a moment as he frowned. Something about Malcolm seemed familiar to the man, but he didn't ask.

A larger well built man walked in behind the first, wearing a similar duster but with short spiked dark colored hair. He scowled, spying the weapons pointed at them. "I hate guns." He spouted having long had something against the guns.

"I wouldn't say that, they get the job done. I'm Captain Malcolm Reynolds, this ship, Serenity, is mine. The woman with the gun is Zoë." He started, going to the stairs as he walked up to them.

"I'm Angel, this is Spike." Angel introduced as a figure walked out from behind them. A small girl in a red dress and deep red lipstick with long brown hair who came up from behind Spike. She smiled at them, showing her perfect white teeth. "And this is Fred."

"Gosh, it's so nice to see other people. Being cooped up with these two gets really boring. I've never seen two men who could argue more. Oh, I'm the mechanic of the Hyperion, so if you could help me and point me in the right direction to…" She started as Kaylee stepped out, dropping her wrench as her jaw dropped.

"You're the mechanic? You're so pretty and dressed up though…are you sure you want to get that dress all dirty?" She asked, thinking she was enough of a shock being a mechanic, but this girl?

"You'd be surprised what Blue can do." Spike said, pausing after a moment, seeing everyone's look as Angel let out a sigh, rolling his eyes. "We nicknamed her Blue." He added after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Go do your thing Fred." Spike said as Fred gazed back at Spike, her innocence smile disappearing as she gave him that intellectual gaze. She cocked her head and nodded before turning back and walking over to Kaylee, her face back to resemble the shell, Winifred.

"That's my girl." Spike pointed out to the others. After being alive for so many years, and getting to know each other, Spike learned to ignore Illyria's hatred for humanity and the world. She could actually be fun if you got her away from Angel—they clashed when together.

* * *

"You wouldn't be part of the Alliance, would you?" Malcolm asked as him and Angel shook his hands. He pulled his hand back, looking confused. "Cold hands." He pointed out.

"We have a cold ship. No, we don't work for the Alliance. We stay on the outskirts and sometimes go to Alliance ports; we have a friend who is a connection who can get us pretty much everything we need."

"Relative." Spike interrupted, pointing to Angel. "He has family in the Alliance who gets us what we want. Not friend."

Angel growled, shooting a look to Spike. That relative would be his family. Connor had gotten a regular life, married and had children… Angel kept in contact with them up unto Sam. Sam, still being part demon was amazingly strong and was a bounty hunter. He knew what Angel was, Angel's stories having been passed down every generation. He helped Angel when it was required, but besides that Angel kept his distance, against the rules of the Alliance. Angel was pretty much against the human civilization at this point.

"Family issues? We all seem to have some of those." A voice called out as everyone looked to Book, coming down the stairs. Spike and Angel both flinched; they can easily see what he was. They could see his soul; he was a man of god. The question they both wondered is that if he saw what they were. Damned men. Vampires. For all eternity. Soulled and forever seeking redemption that will never come.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Book." He started his bible in hand as Spike and Angel both eyed it uneasily. Spike gave him a sheepish smile. "You two seem out of place. Old fashioned clothes might I add." He started, striking up conversation.

"We hold onto the past. Better times." Angel said, pointing behind him. "Would you guys like to all join in on a drink?" He asked, wanting to avoid the Preacher and giving away the fact that everyone on the ship was two damned vampires and a hell god.

"That sounds wonderful, doesn't it Mal?" Inara said, walking up to the two guys. Their eyebrows rose as they gazed at her, Spike's eyes traveling down her body.

"1900." Spike said flatly. "China." Angel got the visual in mind. Drusilla and Darla both decked out in the kimonos, similarly like Inara's. They both thought to the past fondly, back when they were happy. Both unsoulled and unsoulled years. They missed it.

"Historians of the old world?" Zoë asked curiously as Angel nodded, his eyes finally tearing away from the companion.

"Yeah, we keep a library of old books. And pictures, things saved from the old world that we've carried on with us. We hold onto it." He said quietly, looking to Zoë for a moment. Cordelia flashed in his mind as heartbreak crossed his face. Cordelia Chase. She was always watching out for him. But he could never hold her, see her, and speak to her.

* * *

"Actually, I fancy a drink." Malcolm pointed out as Angel snapped out of it, nodding. He led Inara, Preacher, Malcolm and Zoë onto the Hyperion, walking through it to the living deck. There was a large table as Spike pulled out the alcohol, setting it down on the table. Angel grabbed glasses and set them all down.

"Is this real vodka? I haven't had this stuff in a long time." Zoë pointed out as Spike nodded, starting to pour the glasses.

* * *

Angel stood in the doorway, hearing a click behind him as he spun around, spinning his leg around as he knocked a man in the head. He grabbed the gun out of the air, pulling the end as the bullets poured out of it and onto the ground. Angel grabbed the man roughly by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"I'm glad you decided to join us Jayne." Malcolm pointed out as Angel realized it was one of Mal's men as he released him.

"Sorry. You startled me. I don't like surprises." He said as Jayne rubbed his throat, obviously hurt by the vampire strength as he turned back to look at the man that grabbed him. Angel and Jayne stared at each other for a long moment. "Have I kicked your ass before?" Angel asked flatly.

"He looks like Hamilton." Spike said the exact thing that was on Angel's mind. Angel just nodded in agreement. "I didn't know he had children, hey! Maybe he got Harm pregnant…" He joked as Angel just glared at Spike. "Sorry. We're mistaken." Spike said, looking to Jayne. Angel didn't find it funny like he did.

* * *

"That vodka?" Jayne asked as Spike held it out to him. Jayne drank right from the bottle as Preacher stood up, walking over to a book shelf. His fingers traced over the wood, having not seen such a styled book shelf in ages, especially not in a spacecraft.

"Demonology… Hell Dimensions… Chronicles of Sharic… Book of Angelus… The Scourge of Europe…Mystical Aliments… interesting choice of books, I've never actually read any of these myself." Book said, turning to Spike and Angel. Malcolm looked to Angel, watching him curiously.

Angel opened his mouth to reply when a loud shriek rang. River stood in the doorway, stumbling back as she shook, pointing to Angel. "Dead man walking, dead man walking… dead man walking and the blue woman follows… they're hiding… hiding their true faces…" She stammered, crawling back on her hands away from Angel.

"Man, why does crazy girl have to come and ruin this fun drinking?" Jayne pointed out as Spike looked to Inara, expecting an explanation from someone.

"Is she… okay?" Spike asked curiously, taking a few cautious steps back. He looked to Angel, not sure what to do. "Does she have the sight?"

"You need to quiet her down." Angel said hurriedly, looking to Malcolm. "Now, before…" He started as River continued to shout and scramble back on her hands and feet. Angel realized she must see what they are.

Angel was cut off as a figure walked into the room, wearing a white dress, her long dark hair going down to her waist. "The stars whispered to me, told me there's all sorts of people. Are we having a party? Daddy, you should've told me, I would've dressed up like a doll." Drusilla whispered, gazing to all the new faces.

"The stars whisper?" Malcolm asked.

"Daddy?" Jayne asked, curious.

Drusilla had survived fine without her family. But after the apocalypse Drusilla claimed Darla had come to her and told her to find her boys. She was given a soul by Darla (But she was sent by the Powers That Be obviously)and since she already carried the sight she would become their link to the Powers. Having gained a soul, and already being insane she spent years hiding from humanity. She finally found Angel and Spike and they took her into their care. She brought them visions and they kept her safe. This worked for many years, until Earth lost its resources. Demons weren't the main threat anymore.

Angel took Drusilla closely into his care. She was like a child, and he knew it was his fault for causing it. So he became like her father and they became close through the years. She drifted apart from Spike, she still was bitter towards his threat to kill her for the slayer. But they had long warmed back up to each other.

Drusilla took a sharp intake of breath, her eyes widening as she let out a whine. "Send her away… send her away…" Angel wrapped his arms around her, his hand moving over her hair as he cooed into her ear. "She sees us Daddy. She sees the monster… I'm done being a monster…" She cried out.

"Monster? Whose a monster?" Jayne asked, his hand moving to his gun.

"River!" Simon shouted, running over to her. River let out a cry, wrapping her arms around her brother as she buried her face into his chest. Simon held her, looking up to the others. "She disappeared; I had no clue where she had run off to…" He started, trying to explain.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones hiding a crazy girl." Malcolm pointed out, looking to Angel. "She a product of the Alliance? 'Cause we can make this a you tell us your story, we tell you ours and no one tells… outside us."

"Alliance? You mean… she's not…" Spike started, looking from Drusilla to River. They seemed the same in the fact that they both saw things they shouldn't see. "The Alliance did that to her?"

"You mean the Alliance didn't do that to her? What's wrong with her then?" Zoë asked, pointing to Drusilla. She put her hands on her hips, altogether confused with what was going on.

Drusilla turned around, looking to Malcolm. "Repent your sins Father. Kill those that are wicked. From beneath you it devours."

"Hold on a tick, that's Hellmouth she's speaking." Spike said, looking to Malcolm. "Bloody hell, I see it now. Caleb." Malcolm stood there, confused as he put his hand to his gun, unsure of what was going on.

"Caleb? Wait, Caleb… Caleb who kicked my ass Caleb? Caleb that was bleeding from the eyes, who called us all sinners? Isn't having a child against the law for him?" Angel asked, looking to Spike who just shrugged.

"They hide their true face!" River shrieked as Drusilla froze. She looked over to River, moving away from Angel as she strode across the room to River. She knelt down next to River and Simon.

Simon tightened his grip around River as Drusilla watched River. "Don't worry dearie. The moon whispers all sorts of stories, will you listen?" River's eyes were fixated on Dru's as she slowly began to move away from Simon. "You hear the whispers. They speak to you; tell you all sorts of goodies."

"I hear them… but… but you aren't like me. You hide your face. You're hiding it from all of us… hiding secrets. Walking along the cobblestone road, looking for a drink, all of you. Together, hunting in a pack, one family."

"Shh, shh, so much pain inside of you, let mommy wash it away…" Drusilla cooed, holding out her hand. River, almost in a daze took her hand as they both rose. Drusilla led River away and back to her room.

Simon stood up to follow but River turned around. "Don't follow me Simon. I want to play with Drusilla." River explained as Simon shot a glance to Angel and Spike, wondering what was going on.

"How did you know her name was Drusilla?" Angel asked River as he put a hand in front of Drusilla. "Don't scare her. And did you drink your… drink already?" Angel asked her, not wanting her to get the urge to feed and want to bite River. Drusilla nodded absently as she led River away.

"Where are you taking my sister?" Simon demanded as Jayne snorted.

"'bout time she met someone who's just as crazy."

"Dru has always been like this. Alliance has never touched her. Dru carries the sight; she receives visions of the future and carries other psychic abilities. This has been with her since she was born." Angel explained, crossing his arms. "Now you explain."

"River… my sister, she is a genius, always has been. My parents sent her to a special school. I got a code saying they were hurting her so I came and got her out. Now we are hiding out on the Serenity, avoiding the Alliance. I have never known her to display these kinds of abilities and she doesn't want me to test her."

"Bleeding Alliance." Spike spat out, shaking his head. "When are you stupid humans going to learn that experimenting is just wrong? You didn't learn the first time either. I know a thing or two about experimenting… not fun. Keep you in a cage, drug you up…"

Angel sighed. "Spike. Shut up." He had heard enough of the stories. Usually he enjoyed it, thinking about Spike's chip. Gave him something to laugh about. Of course now wasn't a good time.

"How'd she get crazy in the head then?" Jayne asked.

Angel stared at the ground for a long moment. "Worse than the Alliance. Her friends were all killed, and then her family. Even her dog was killed. She ran away to a nunnery and as she was getting her orders to become a nun… the same person came back and finished off all the nuns, the fathers, the whole convent. Then she was left crying on the ground, the man was soon joined by his lover and they made love in front of her, and lastly he raped her himself."

"Sounds like Reavers."

Angel nodded his face solemn. He was the man. He raped her, he killed her whole family. And the sad part was, he enjoyed every minute of it. "It wasn't. Can't say he was worse than a Reaver, but came close. She receives visions of Reavers and Spike and I hunt them."

"Reaver hunters? That's crazy; no one would be insane enough to go after Reavers…" Zoë started as everyone stared at the vampires in shock.

Spike shrugged. "We know a thing or two about fighting. Besides, Reavers don't like us. Through the years they have achieved a heightened sense for special… beings. They don't want anything to do with us and never attack our ship. They attack us if we attack them. We've survived this long."

"Special beings?" Preacher asked, interested.

"Yes Father. We are special beings." Angel replied back slowly.

"You mean damned men."

* * *

I'm still doing my other stories, I just thought this up after watching Serenity and Firefly and got in a mood to do a crossover. And then I wondered who else would survive that long. Everyone from the A.I. and the Scoobies would long be dead... but Dru wouldn't. I'm a Dru fan, so I decided to put her in. And as for Illyria, I assumed she would be immortal despite Fred's body being mortal.Those are just my thoughts. Shrugs Please Review. Smiles sweetly. Please?


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa, whoa, who's damned now? You know, it would be nice if someone be explaining right now what is going on because frankly, I'm lost." Malcolm said, sliding his gun from the holster.

"Malcolm, hush, we all are." Inara scolded him as she walked up behind Preacher, putting her hand on his arm, looking to Angel and Spike for an explanation. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments as Spike and Angel both watched Preacher.

A smile finally broke out on Angel's face. "Despite how much we seem to lose religion, you father's can always see us." Angel took a liking to this man. Anyone who could see him for what he was truly had a gift.

"Stories are passed down through generations. I never actually thought your kind existed, but I guess I have been proven wrong. Each one of you are?" He asked curiously as Spike shook his head.

"Our girl Blue isn't. But she's unique in her own way, been with us for many years." Spike replied back with a shrug. He didn't care for the priestly, never liked them and was glad to be out of their light. Few held religion close as they once did.

"What the gorram is going on…" Jayne started but Book and the vampires didn't even seem to hear them.

"How old are you?" Preacher couldn't help but ask. It made sense, these supernatural beings dressed in older fashions, their speech and ship lacked as much Chinese influence, not to mention Angel's lack of patience for guns.

Angel chuckled. "I'm afraid I'll be making anyone seem old."

"You don't look old at all." Inara interrupted, still confused.

"At least not as old our Captain here." Zoë added with a smirk as Malcolm did a double take, wondering why he was the one being mocked. He was offended but didn't say anything, due to the way Spike had started to laugh.

"Brood king is definitely older than your captain." He snorted, chuckling as he took another sip from his glass. Angel shot the vampire a warning glance. He always received jokes about his age.

"How old?" Book said, not liking all the side comments that was going on.

"From the day I was born? In ten years I'll be 800."

* * *

Inara's glass slid from her hand and crashed to the floor, shattering. Zoë gave Malcolm a look, unsure of what to do. These men surely had to be as insane as that Drusilla girl and they definitely had to be leaving soon before they turned against them. Malcolm gave a nervous chuckle, wondering if this was some inside joke that he didn't understand. Inara moved down to the floor, picking up the pieces of glass as Spike got up to help her. "Ow!" Inara let out a small cry, her finger catching a sharp corner. Spike's eyes caught the sight of the red blood and immediately jerked away, hitting the table as it shook. He gave a half a growl, turning away from him. Angel smelt it in the air and he felt those primal urges.

How long had it been since a drink? Years. Spike and Angel had avoided opening a vein in so long. So a lot of human contact brought out the vampire within them. The yearning. The bloodlust grew stronger and stronger with every passing decade which was why they felt the need to separate themselves from humans.

Malcolm pulled his gun out and held it to Angel's face. "You best be explaining what the gorram is going on Captain. We don't take kindly to games. Preacher, I would suggest some truth as well."

"They are vampires." Book told the captain calmly.

"Huh?" Malcolm asked bluntly, caught by surprise. It was hard to hold in the shock. "Like from the fairy tales?" He asked Preacher, still holding his gun up but no longer regarding Angel.

"Fairy sodden tales." Spike snorted. "That's all we are to these people now? Fairy tales. I remember a time when they feared the like of us, we existed." He couldn't help but boast. The good days before they faded into nonexistence and they killed cavemen for a living.

"We don't want to be feared." Angel corrected Spike coolly. He didn't want to be feared. He wanted to be looked on like a champion. He regarded himself as a champion for so many years but now he didn't know. He helped others, sure, but had nothing else. Just his ship, Illyria, Spike and Dru.

"You're believing this load of bullshit Mal?" Jayne said, grabbing for his gun. These people were nuts and he wasn't going to wait around to be drugged up and then locked up in a cage or whatever crazies did.

"The boys are right Malcolm. They are vampires." Book said. "I will prove it." He said, tossing the bible over to the unsuspecting Spike. Spike caught it as the smoke began to emit from his hands. He gave a snarl, his primal face coming out as he dropped the book.

"What the bloody hell was that!" He asked bluntly, holding out his stinging hands. He grew more powerful over the years, but holy items still burned quite a bit. "Ow…" He pouted. He was the only one making a noise, outside of Angel's sigh. Everyone else was in shock.

"He's a monster!" Jayne claimed, shooting his gun at Spike, who was slammed back. He hit the table and tumbled over. Zoë immediately grabbed Jayne and stole the gun back. There was a silence as they waited.

"He ruined my duster!" Spike cried out, finally standing up and showing himself from behind the counter, his wound bleeding but he was more interested in the hole in his coat. "Great. Great. This is great."

"Simon…" Malcolm started. "Maybe you should… take out the bullet…" He started, having nothing else to say, he was in shock. Simon looked scared; he didn't want to touch the beast. He wasn't human, he was just shot in the chest and didn't seem to even notice.

"You deserved it Spike." Angel defended. "You might want to be taking out the bullet before it heals in his chest. It hurts, believe me, I have more than a few bullets healed in my body." Angel joked but no one was laughing.

"Let me get you to my infirmary…" Simon started as Malcolm turned to Angel.

"I want an explanation right now." He ordered as Angel nodded. The poor boy deserved it. Here he was captain and he looked so lost and confused. The man was older in human years, but to Angel everyone was a child.

"In my own ship." Malcolm added.

Angel just nodded a second time.

* * *

Sorry for my lack of posting, been way, way, way busy. I want to continue this story and You're Welcome especially and I hope to get more and longer chapters within the next few weeks. Review, and show support to help motivation!


End file.
